sovereign_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Matrimony (Ceremony)
‘The Ceremony of Holy Matrimony’ Written by High Abbot Han Rutherford As priests, we are tasked with various responsibilities, such as healing, act as spiritual guides and of course conducting marriage ceremonies. This may even apply to paladins, there are no limits on who is able to join two into one in a sacrament of Holy matrimony. Whether it be someone you know, or a complete stranger, a priest should never refuse a couple seeking to join in a loving union. Once the bride and groom are both spiritually and emotionally ready to join into a union, on the day of their wedding the priest will be expected to administer these rites. “Ladies and gentlemen, brothers and sisters of the Light, we are all gathered here today to witness the marriage of '' May the Light be with us as we celebrate this union, two into one. In the name of the Holy Light.”'' “May the Holy Light hear our prayers for who have come here today to be united in the sacrament of marriage. Give them your blessing, and strengthen their love for each other. We ask for the Holy Light’s grace to be bestowed upon this couple. In the Holy Light’s name. May it be so.” “ , you have come together here today so that the Light may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of a holy minister and this community of your family and friends. In this way you will be strengthened to keep mutual and lasting faith with each other and to carry out the duties of marriage. And so, in the presence of this community of your family and friends, I ask you to state your intentions.” “, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?” “Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?” “Will you accept children lovingly and bring them up according to the Law of Love and Compassion?” “Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, with your hands joined, declare your consent before the Holy Light and this community of your family and friends.” “ Do you,, take, to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love her and honor her all the days of your life?” “Do you, take,, to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love him and honor him all the days of your life?” “You have declared your consent before the Holy Light and this community of your family and friends. May the Light in it’s goodness strengthen your consent and fill you with it’s blessings. What the Holy Light has joined together, let no one separate. “ At this point, both the bridesmaids and the groomsmen have the responsibility of delivering the wedding rings to the couple. After the rings are delivered, the bride and groom will both take each other’s hand and put the ring on their partner's ring finger. Once that part is done, the priest will be tasked with carrying out the rest of the wedding. “May these rings signify a bond of true love, faith, and compassion that is everlasting. We ask this through the Holy Light. “ “May it be so.” “Dear friends, we have witnessed the exchange of promises by ... Let us ask the Light to strengthen their love for each other. “ “For , as they begin their married life together, may they always know your presence in good times and in bad. Let us pray to the Light.” “For this new family created here today, may they learn to love and support one another as they continue to grow through this marriage.” “May it be so.” The priest will now give the final command to the groom, the moment everyone has been waiting for. The priest will tell the groom to kiss his bride. “You may now kiss the bride.” “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mister and Misses ” “That will conclude the ceremony, may we all celebrate and rejoice in this new and everlasting partnership.” Category:Documents